Evolution/ The Huntwing Breeder
Huntwings You ride in on your family's old Mudwing down a large grand road with forest on the side. Gates open as you enter and you see statues of humans on Huntwings and at the end, a huge circle around a fountain opens where a road leading to a garage is to your left along with a path to a lake and swimming pool. Up ahead a large manor looms over the place surprisingly casting a very little shadow. To your right a dirt path winds behind trees, you guess it leads to the Huntwings. As you come to a stop a teenage girl dives in with a brown agouti Huntwing. You watch in awe as she leads the Huntwing towards you and says. "You here to buy a Huntwing?" You nod quickly as your mother chuckles. A servant came up and let you dismount your Mudwing before taking him away to a paddock rest up and eat, She leads you along a path in which ended in stables/kennels for Huntwings and put her Huntwing in a stable which showed a sign saying "Quill". You were led away and to an assortment of 2-year-old Huntwings. Seeing a blue-ticked one you went over and the dragon nuzzeled you. Happily you orginized the adoption. Soon you were leaving with your family, but this time you had your own dragon. Description of our huntwings. Build: Their build is sleek and more rainwing like. They have slim heads and slick tails. They also have long legs and short necks. Wings: Our dragons wings are very large for jobs such as racing. Eyes: Their eyes are like wolf eyes, a piercing blue or a mellow brown. Scales: I'm sorry people they are completely fur covered to keep in body heat and survive better in colder temperatures. Their fur is short on the underbelly and thicker on the overcoat and slightly tangled keeping in heat. However, the fur thins out on their wings and the webbed in it has no fur. Claws: Their claws slightly serrated for gripping ice and trees where they hunt. Horns: Their horns are jagged and small Color scheme: Their colors are browns, grays, whites, and blacks for camouflaging in their habitat. However, dragons can be different colors that most forest mammals have (light yellow, fawn, dappled gray) Ears; FOUR EARS FOR BETTER HEARING SONNY Abilities Fire: They have hot, bright fire for illuminating and helping their masters. Resistance to cold: They originate in cold climates so they have a resistance to cold. Combined with their fur they can withstand freezing temperatures. Gills: To hunt underwater monsters they have gills to hunt them. They are immune to blinding lights. Better hearing and smell than the average dragon They are swift in all terrain. They need this for the following of prey. Our Huntwings Our working Huntwings for sports. Quill 1 year old Quill is a brown Agouti (wolf) Huntwing. Quill can be fierce and stubborn at first but after you break her into the habit of listening to you she makes a skilled working Huntwing or a sweet family pet. She has large wings since of her family tree. Sweetstarthebrave Wind 1 year old Cream colored Huntwing. Wind is a more relaxed huntwing that loves to have fun. She is sibling to Quill. Sweetstarthebrave Huntwing litters and their mothers. Dapple 10 years old Blue-ticked Huntwing. Dapple is sweet and skilled at Huntwing with large wings. Shes used for breeding and Quill is descended from her along with various other Huntwings. Dapple's litter 1/2 year old Various colors 8 huntwings. Buttercream 18 years old. Cream colored huntwing. Buttercream is relaxed and adorable likely her dragonets would be best for families or support dragons. Buttercream's Litter 1 year old Various colors 6 huntwings. Father huntwings Dust 15 years old Dark grey Dust is intense and determined. A trait that many of his dragonets inherit. Father to Quill and Wind.. King 20 years old Blue Merlin King is laid back but brave. A nice trait in dragons. Forms ~Adopting a Dragon~ Name: Name of Dragon: Bussiness: Home: Why you want the pet: